Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection
by EternityKeyblade
Summary: A series of 8 original songs I've written for Kingdom Hearts; there's one for each of the main Protagonists and a special eighth as a tribute.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, these are just some songs I wrote all together making a kingdom hearts "vocal collection"… there are 8 songs in total, the 8th being a special tribute. Please don't use them for anything besides casual reading, because I've already performed and recorded one of them and I hope to do them all. That said, I hope you like them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy, nor did these characters ever sing these songs (yet…)

* * *

**Forever Blue **(SoraXKairi's theme)

Inspired by the Kingdom Hearts Series and Utada Hikaru's _"Passion"_

_(Italics recorded backwards)_

_Emotions overflow_

My memories

Fade to fate

Longing to be heard

_Emotion_s_ overflow_

I wonder

If the one I loved

Remembers me

_Emotions overflow_

I still relive that day

Wish that I could go back

To crossroads of the past

Are tinted blue

If the ocean is endless

And the sky is all the same

Then does that mean that love's eternal?

My forever blue

_Emotions overflow_

I wish that I could say

That the future doesn't scare me

Though we walk our separate paths

Will we meet again?

Who can say?

Remember then?

With our hopes and dreams

We promised to take on this world together

Was it true?

_Emotions overflow_

Forever blue---

Opens passage to things

We'll never see again

Were those dreams a part of that?

Just a fading memory…

_Emotions overflow_

If the ocean is endless

And the sky is all the same

Then does that mean that love's eternal?

My forever blue

The colour paints our hearts

I can't forget

_Emotions overflow_

Yet I look upon them so fondly

My forever blue

_Emotions overflow_

* * *

Well, in my vocal collection, that would've been the main Theme…it's not that amazing, but please read on to the other vocals. I have one for all of the main characters (7 in total) as well as a surprise number at the end…

Please review and tell me if my twisted imagination is getting the better of me!!!

E.K.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's another song from my "Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection"! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters- I do however own this song and reserve the right to use it. Please do not use these original lyrics for anything other than recreational reading.

* * *

_**Like a Promise (I**__**'**__**ll come Back)- Sora**_

Don't look at me that way

You know I have to go

But don't be afraid

Remember what we said?

Wait for me, coz-

Like a promise

I'll come back

Isn't it enough?

All I ask of you

Is for you to smile

Whenever

You remember me

In our secret place

Out sanctuary

Remember then?

Your words-

Well these are mine

"I'll come back to you-

I Promise"

Isn't it enough?

When I say

I've got to go

This time

I know it's hard

But please

Will you try-for me?

Like a promise

I'll come back

Isn't it enough?

All I ask of you

Is for you to smile

Whenever

You remember me

So go back there

And see our symbol

Incomplete on the wall

When you see it

Know that

I'll be thinking of you

Wherever you are

So, please don't cry-

My Princess

I know you're stronger than that

Coz for every tear you shed

I'll shed a thousand more

Just for you

Like a promise

I'll come back

Isn't it enough?

All I ask of you

Is for you to smile

Whenever

You remember me

So I'll come back

Wait for me

Like we promised

All I ask

Is smile

When you

Remember me

* * *

And that was Sora's Theme: I was inspired by the scene in the waterway of KHI and the ending scene where he says "I'll come back to you!" the whole "remember me" part was from KHII where Kairi couldn't remember his name… so, what's Kairi got to sing in Response?

E.K.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, here's another song from my "Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection"! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters- I do however own this song and reserve the right to use it. Please do not use these original lyrics for anything other than recreational reading.

* * *

_**I Won't Cry (I Promise) - Kairi**_

Aya-eee, aya-eee

Na Na Na Na naaa

Aya-eee, aya-eee

Na Na Na Na naaa

I watch you

And see you smile

And try to hide

The pain inside

I won't cry… I promise

So take a chance

And spread your wings

and fly

I won't cry, so goodbye

I couldn't help but smile

As you look at me

Laughing

But when you look back

Will you remember me-?

The one who loved you?

So long ago?

I won't cry… I promise

So go. Go---

And sort things out.

And dream…

I won't cry, (hear me cry!) for love

But when you find the world

Is suddenly so much bigger-

Don't be afraid

And remember:

I'll always be here for you.

And don't forget

How I loved you enough to go free…

I won't cry… I promise

So you can take a chance

And spread your wings

and fly

I won't cry, so goodbye

So the memories are alive

And I won't cry…

Because I love you.

* * *

Okay, yes- I know Kairi cries at the end of KHI anyway, but this is mainly about how she knows she has to let him go and how she goes after him herself in KHII. This is actuall one of my favourites, so please be nice and review!

E.K.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, here's another song from my "Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection"! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters- I do however own this song and reserve the right to use it. Please do not use these original lyrics for anything other than recreational reading.

* * *

_**FADE- Roxas**_

The light of day shines

Softly down on me

And reminds me of you

And it hurts!

Fade

Fade to darkness

Now

Let my silent voice

Cut through the darkness

It won't reach you, yeah

So seethe

Embrace the night

And I fade

Feel me moving every night

Not a breath

leaves my soul, yeah

you've taken that all from me

so sleep

and hear my whispers

from the depths to which I

Fade

Fade to darkness

Now

Let my silent voice

Cut through the darkness

It won't reach you, yeah

So seethe

Embrace the night

And I fade

Seethe

(Just wanna forget!)

Sleep

(Left in the dark I'm all alone)

Scream

(Can anyone hear me?)

Fade

Fade to darkness

Now

Let my silent voice

Cut through the darkness

It won't reach you, yeah

So seethe

Embrace the night

And I fade

* * *

I wrote this theme before I played KH 358/2 days, so as a result, the song reflects the more temperamental Roxas as he was seen in KH2. I don't really this this one's all that good, but you can be the judge of that!

E.K.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, here's another song from my "Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection"! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters- I do however own this song and reserve the right to use it. Please do not use these original lyrics for anything other than recreational reading.

* * *

_**Namin**__**é -A Little Later On**__**…**_

A little later on

The moon will shine

The sun will shed a tear

A little later on

My friends will come

And you will be right here

Just hold on…

A little later on

Will be the time

You'll be here

The moon will shine

Again

Just gotta hold on

Cause ya know it's just

A little later on

And a little later on

I'm still here

I won't lose hope

So keep on waiting

For a little later on

A little later on

Will be the time

You'll be here

The moon will shine

Again

Just gotta hold on

Cause ya know it's just

A little later on

A sorrowful sketch of you

A broken memory of us

That doesn't exist

still

I won't be left behind

Again

Not now that I know

I'm not alone

Not any more

Not any more

Oh noooo

So just keep waiting

Cause ya know the time will come

It's just a little later on

A little later on

Will be the time

You'll be here

The moon will shine

Again

Just gotta hold on

Cause ya know it's just

A little later on

Keep on waiting

It's just a little later on

Ya know it's just

A little later on

And I am not alone

* * *

I always thought Naminé seems so cryptic yet pure with her drawings, but most of all, she's always alone yet smiling. This song is what I think is running through her head, as she's one of the few protagonists who knows the truth about KINGDOM HEARTS. This may not be how everybody sees her, but that's how I do. Feel free to agree/disagree by clicking on the nice big button that says review.

E.K.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, here's another song from my "Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection"! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters- I do however own this song and reserve the right to use it. Please do not use these original lyrics for anything other than recreational reading.

* * *

_**RIKU: Crooked Ascendtion**_

_Italics whispered_

Spread my wings

_Can you see me?_

Beautifully broken

And fly beneath the clouds

_Can you feel me?_

Say something!

I embark

This journey

This-

My crooked ascendtion

My evanescent rise to the realm of light

What lies beyond the door?

_Hikari_

Eternally

In my

Crooked ascendtion

Nought's skyway

Beckons me

I hear it call

Its empty melody

_Can you hear me?_

And deep inside something stirs

Darkness inside

_Can you feel me?_

Won't you say something?

My crooked ascendtion

My evanescent rise to the realm of light

What lies beyond the door?

_Hikari_

Eternally

In my

Crooked ascendtion

The dark city lies beneath

_Shadows_

Castle of nothingness

_Never was_

The shining moon

_Never bright_

_Am I real?_

I need proof-

Proof of Existence!

Beneath the twilight something stirs

And in your heart

_Can you hear me?_

Do I hear a breath?

_Can you feel me?_

Come, the doors open-

Just for us

My crooked ascendtion

My evanescent rise to the realm of light

What lies beyond the door?

_Hikari_

Eternally

In my

Crooked ascendtion

My crooked ascendtion

My evanescent rise to the realm of light

What lies beyond the door?

_Hikari_

Eternally

In my

Crooked ascendtion

* * *

This was actually the first song in this collection that I wrote, and while Sora's and Kairi's are my faves, I still really like this one coz it shows Riku's living in both the realms of Darkness and Light. I hope somebody out there likes this one too- please let me know what you like, because I've been thinking of linking these to my next fics!

E.K.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, here's another song from my "Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection"! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters- I do however own this song and reserve the right to use it. Please do not use these original lyrics for anything other than recreational reading.

* * *

_**What Remains - Dark Riku**_

Good and broken

Hear me cry

Left forgotten

Please just try

Can you hear me?

Left here all alone

Here-

Can't you hear me?

Remnants

What remains

A heartless being

Without remorse

is how you left me

I've gotten used to this dark

Lead me to light

Can you hear me?

Left here all alone

Here-

Can't you hear me?

Remnants

What remains

An empty shell

Longing for a soul

What has become

Of me

A simple nothing longing

To be found

Can you hear me?

Left here all alone

Here-

Can't you hear me?

Remnants

What remains

Shed a tear-

For what remains

Silence-

What remains

Look at me-

What remains

* * *

This was one if 2 songs I wrote for Riku, though I liked the other one better- what do you think?

E.K.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! As promised, here's the last song of the "Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection", a tribut the the Final Fantasy Characters living in the Radient Gardens, fighting to create there own world. I really like this, as I write it to sound a bit like "1000 words" from Final Fantasy X-2 in terms of how it's performed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, though I do own these songs and reserve the right to use them. Please do not use them without my permission- that said, enjoy the last song of the KHVC!

* * *

**PERFORMING CHARACTERS:**

Aerith

Cloud

Tifa

Yuffie

Leon

Cid

*Yuna

*Rikku

*Paine

*(reffered to as "the gullwings" when performing together)

_**Our World- Residents of the Radiant Garden**_

_(slow pop Ballad)_

**Aerith: **Once in a while

When the light seems far away

Just hold on

There is still a brighter day

**Tifa: **you know,

your friends are never that that far away

Need a little light

It's all

Gonna be alright

**Cloud: **feelin lost

No way out of this darkness

I've become

**Aerith:**

But we're still together

_(Upbeat pop)_

**Yuffie: **now and forever

So c'mon let's go!

Cos our world's not gonna wait

Gotta seize the chance we have

C'mon

Let's make it right!

**All: **and when the darkness is still reigning down

Together

We'll make it right

And find our world

**Leon: **we'll cast off the ones we used to be

Weak and defenceless

I've transformed myself into a new me

I'm ready-

**Cid: **get set!

**Yuffie:**Let's Go!

**All: **and when the darkness is still reigning down

Together

We'll make it right

And find our world

**Yuna: **no regrets

**Rikku**: go Gullwings!

**Paine**: Fight.

**Rikku: **Because-

**Gullwings: **no matter when and no matter where

You friendly neighbourhood gullwings wil be right there

_(Bridge, sung as a pop ballad)_

**Yuna: **don't say we had no choice

Cause there's always a way to win

Without having to lose-

**Aerith: **and even though we're far

And the distance means that you can't be by side

You came

That's all that really matters

**Yuna: **let's write our own story:

_(end bridge, back to upbeat pop)_

**Yuffie: **enough deliberating

Let's get back to celebrating!

Our world, our ambitions

**Cloud: **our fate

**Leon: **our decisions

**Aerith: **let go, cause world's just a little further away

**Tifa: **our friends are still there, even if we can't find them

**ALL**:and when the darkness is still reigning down

Together

We'll make it right

And find our world _(__**Tifa: **__and our sanctuary)_

And our sanctuary

Feel me, _(__**Aerith: **__so simple and clean)_

Hold on _(__**cloud: **__release your judgements)_

Fight on! _(__**Cid: **__because we wanna)_

Rebuild our own world _(__**Yuffie: **__we're making it better!)_

On thing at a time _(__**Leon: **__cause I know at the end, you'll always be waiting)_

So don't stop, _(__**Paine: **__my memories will see me through this)_

Sing on! _(__**Rikku: **__and dance like you never, danced like before!)_

Hear me_…(__**Yuna: **__1000 words, will make all the difference)_

**Aerith: **you came , and that is all I need

Cloud: But-

**Tifa: **all the light is in hand

**Yuffie: **and our world in in reach _(__**Yuna: **__there it is!)_

**Cid: **C'mon!

**Leon: **you don't have to read my mind

**Gullwings: **using the past, to rebuild the future

**All:**we'll save our world

(**Yuffie: **oh, yeah…

**Aerith: **you don't have to ask

**Yuna: **ohhhh

**Aerith: **for forgiveness

**Yuna: **ooooh, noooo…

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Nana na na na naaa

Oh yeah

!)

* * *

And that's the end of my "Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection"… please review! I know it's not as interesting a srories. But tell me what you thought of this last one, or which one was your favourite! Just so you know, I am working on a new story, but it's taking me a while to get it right, so you'll find a lot of things like my "Birth Of the Keyblades" and "Kingdom Hearts Vocal Collection" until then, sorry! Anywho…KINGDOM HEARTS: BIRTH BY SLEEP REALEASED IN JAPAN TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Happy-Kingdom-Hearts-Gaming!

E.K.


End file.
